League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2014
11:38 its ranked time 11:38 2 wins till promotion 11:38 out of 4 11:42 and I have adc nidalee in my lane 11:42 wish me luck 11:43 Is nidalee adc at least semi solid? 11:43 or am I screwed 11:48 o/ 11:49 Shawwww 11:49 hi 11:53 hi~ 11:55 evening 11:57 hihi 11:58 hi iak 11:59 * Akali flips mineko 11:59 what 11:59 frustrated 12:00 oh 12:00 oh 12:01 tell me what happened 12:01 well 12:01 my cat came home with gashes on it's paw 12:02 I had to cough up remaining funds for his trip to the vet 12:02 now he has me worried 12:02 and my mom is being... well... 12:02 my mom. 12:09 ah 12:09 Glass cuts ? 12:09 bleh, internet is bad yet again 12:09 Mineko. 12:09 if you had a choice between a good internet and anivia 12:10 Well 12:10 CS GO was downloading in background 12:11 which explains my ping 12:11 BUT I DIDN'T EVEN START THE DL 12:11 Rinnn 12:11 I'm sure 12:11 it's possible, though 12:11 Draven, welcome to Steam 12:11 hm, were there any shards stuck inside the paw ? 12:12 no 12:12 Ah, that's good. 12:45 I don't think I deserve silver. I can't carry against 20/2 master yi 01:05 Hello guys 01:05 Hi rin 01:05 hi 01:05 funny how markspeople mains appreciate their support enough to let them build AP 01:06 once they know the comp fits 01:06 Funny how noone complains why my support build eventually reaches a point where I build full AP and noone complains 01:06 * Draven, the Glorious Executioner proceeds to build rylai's because reasons 01:07 Veh, I think it's less about that, and more about them trusting you enough that they let you do what you want 01:07 (graves) : Annie, build mage mid game and help me burst them down 01:07 (Annie) : K 01:07 *rushes Haunting Guise 01:07 that sounds more like Graves having a game plan 01:07 the graves was solo queue 01:07 a complete stranger 01:07 doesn't mean strangers don't trust people, y'know 01:07 also the enemy was Ashe/Lux with double heal, so 01:09 double burst isn't necessarily the worst idea 01:09 Why does steam have to restart the whole download when there is an update to a game 01:09 i did flash into 4 people because i panicked 01:09 and was desperate to go pee 01:09 Ashe Lux is fun 01:09 :D 01:09 did you win? 01:09 I used Cait E into a rengar because I suck at nets using smartcast 01:09 yeh 01:10 it was duo queue with my friend on normals 01:10 lemme look up the score 01:10 also played my second team builder game on Soraka 01:11 which is the ultimate cock block champion 01:11 imo, Janna is 01:11 How is it a cockblock champion 01:11 bah 01:11 can't see it, have to update 01:11 why did i say it 01:11 it was 3/2/something 01:11 low 20-ish 01:12 I also went 0/2/11 Soraka 01:12 where the game ended early 01:12 i find people dont have problems with heavy AP supports as long as you at least have a sightstone 01:12 they could've won 01:12 i did some clutch saves 01:12 Sejuani was legendary 01:13 the only time I have an issue with a heavy AP support 01:13 and Zed was virtually unkillable with my help, so 01:13 is when they could benefit the team by building something else 01:13 they rage quit 01:13 pretty much 01:13 i only build AP when i'm sure i've done all i can to help my teammate 01:13 s 01:13 Mik over Ath's, for example, should you need to help your team out of lockdown 01:13 usually the only AP item i build is Iceborn 01:14 rest of em are actives 01:19 well let's see 01:19 hi definitely not teh 01:19 Maokai can lock down Akali 01:19 Maybe just put ult whrn she dad 01:19 3 of Maokai's spells are AoE 01:19 Stuff people ban in PH : Akali, Fizz 01:19 Dashed* and laugh 01:19 Fizz is banned constantly everywhere 01:19 and his passive procs often 01:19 people hate dealing with him 01:19 Every new champion 01:19 because riot 01:19 Gnar is banned? 01:20 Lawl 01:20 Darius 01:20 Gnar is banned 01:20 WHO BANS DARIUS 01:20 And ofc malphite 01:20 PH PLAYERS DO 01:20 because no one wants a Gnar in their team 01:20 instalocking new champion: bad 01:20 And sometimes those solo Q pubstompers 01:20 Or assassins 01:20 People here already knows how to deal with darius and malph 01:21 never a banning to counter 01:21 just bannning op stuff 01:21 Maokai isnt banned? 01:21 Maokai isnt even picked here' 01:21 I don't think PH players even look at patch notes anymore 01:22 Enemy Ashe's name is 40 angry mexicans 01:22 Just need somebody to spam maoaki 01:22 Maokai* 01:22 People still underestimate top tree damagd 01:22 My classmate on Aatrox's passive 01:22 I'm bored 01:22 * Akali roll over 01:22 Classmate: OMG dat passive it should be nerfed too OP 01:22 go play league 01:22 Same classmate on everything else that he doesn't know about 01:23 hm 01:23 "OMG that ______ OP it should be nerfed" 01:23 i should learn how to counter Trick2g wannabees 01:23 Pick ashe vs udyr 01:23 And laugh 01:23 I rarely see fizz in solo queue these days 01:24 imo 01:24 Vel'Koz handles Udyr better 01:24 Vlad is also never picked meaning noone knows my ult 01:24 yay 01:24 slow and knockup 01:24 just don't get bearslapped while ulting 01:24 i'd pick Vlad against Udyr 01:24 but that doesn't workk 01:25 Tiger udyr can easily wreck vlad 01:25 If i pick Shen, i get force pushed 01:25 And i just realized vlad's range is so short 01:25 Heimer...? 01:25 ooh 01:26 (shyvana) 01:26 Heimer is just free double kill when thr enemy jungler gank 01:26 new splash? yeah. 01:26 who btw got a new splash 01:26 i meant I can pick Shy into Udyr 01:26 but that works 01:26 Shyvana 01:26 And shauna 01:27 Honestly, Shyv into Udyr 01:27 depends on which path Udyr takes 01:27 if we're talking top lane 01:27 Tiger Udyr annoys the piss out of Shyv due to hit and run 01:27 most Udyr players pick Tiger 01:27 Phoenix is more managable 01:27 but then, most Tiger players try to duel 01:27 which is a big mistake 01:27 yeah, which is an issue 01:28 well, if they try to duel Shyv, their loss 01:28 let's see the top lane roster i have 01:28 it's just that Udyr has this very annoying... hit and run thing 01:28 Cho 01:28 Rumble 01:28 Darius 01:28 Garen 01:28 (Shyvana) hit and run ha 01:28 why do i own Garen 01:28 right, new model 01:28 smack you, apply tiger, walk away 01:28 rinse and repeat 01:28 yeh 01:29 Trick2g showed how that was done 01:29 people watch 01:29 I should just go Dauntless Vanguard on his arse 01:30 I have Fiora 01:30 although that probably won't help 01:30 if only Riposte removes on hit effects 01:31 best way to deal with Udyr is your own lane bully, yeah 01:31 Gnar would actually do pretty well, imo 01:32 (fiora) : en garde, man-bear! 01:32 I should've bought Swain 01:32 E-Q his attempts of CS 01:33 man-bear versus man-crow 01:33 one hell of a B-movie 01:34 get Sej 01:34 man-bear-pig-lady 01:34 i have Sej 01:35 damn near carried one of my games with her 01:35 why haven't people tried that 01:35 close the gates with the man-crow 01:37 no Garena 01:37 I do not want dumb Ezreal skins 01:37 go away 01:37 they're offering me Graves skins 01:38 how many games is it to get the role icon again 01:38 5? 01:39 ye 01:39 i need 3 more support games 01:40 I should broaden my support roster all the while 01:40 i dont have a support roster 01:40 i played (sona) and (soraka) 01:40 :( 01:41 I'm thinking (leona) (braum) (taric) 01:41 haven't done a Leona game in, forever 01:41 i cant even leona support 01:41 though to be honest the 2nd time i leona support i was against plats 01:41 i HATE norms matchmaking 01:42 do the team builder thing 01:42 im pretty sure team builder can still put you with plats 01:42 at least it's with plats that play on their roles 01:43 ..it was against plats tho 01:43 i am silver 01:43 i cant position and think better than them 01:43 welp 01:43 Veh hasn't been playing shields enough 01:43 you know my style 01:43 i'm a poker, not a shielder 01:44 just go all in and poke them to death with your mighty sun sheild 01:44 i was good at leona once 01:44 now, not so much 01:44 I will never forget the day 01:44 I got a random quadra 01:44 with sun-shield-splosion 01:44 i'm the support who scream "come get some" at the enemy AD carry 01:45 (Leona) : BOOM, YA'LL GOT CANCER. 01:45 did that 01:45 except it was a triple with a crescendo 01:45 delayed triple 01:46 12/7/17 (maokai) 01:46 wait 01:46 Yes delay the game when we have karthus and kog 01:46 he actually LIVES in a boat 01:47 Hi, OJ. c: 01:47 Your lucian will surely be awesome late game 01:47 it's solo queue 01:47 Hi kate c: 01:47 everyone thinks they're going to carry late game 01:47 wait 01:47 who lives in a boat? 01:47 are we talking about Noah? 01:47 no, the self proclaimed Godyr 01:48 Yep 01:48 He live in a boat 01:48 popularity in quinn is scaring me 01:48 let's sink it 01:49 Quinn is popular? 01:49 Havent seem one in agez 01:49 Ages* 01:49 he's got a goddamn army 01:49 tbh it would be great if the popularity gives her a small buff 01:49 of lets players 01:49 or streamers 01:49 DUDE 01:50 I SEE HER EVERYWHERE 01:50 its scaring me, i was gonna q up with friends 01:50 Dudette 01:50 that's probably because 01:50 I dont 01:50 you're actively looking for her 01:50 I haven't seen her i nthe past month 01:50 obviously 01:50 i just duo with randoms 01:50 Who wants light relaxing rock music? 01:50 how 01:50 Not even shitting you guys. 01:50 I don't see her at all 01:50 last one I saw was on her freeweek 01:50 and even then 01:50 Only times I see quinn is when I play her 01:50 I only met one 01:52 i'm trying very hard to guess this guy's race 01:52 Who's Godyr anyway 01:52 i got a middle-eastern vibe, that's it 01:52 I'm confused 01:52 i seriously get paired up with randoms who want to play quinn 01:52 :( 01:52 also, does his race matter 01:52 yes 01:52 i was thinking 01:53 this guy can afford to live in a boat, he's probably a saudi prince or something 01:53 i wasn't very far off 01:53 reminds me of that moment in MIB3 01:53 Which moment? 01:53 http://team2g.org/images/trick2.JPG 01:54 "Just because I'm black doesn't mean I stole this car" 01:54 smug motherhumper 01:54 He is not black 01:54 Im disappointent 01:55 you put a keffiyah on his head and you got the look of a Meccan shopkeeper 01:55 aright, racial mode off 01:55 we lost 01:55 he's able to literally gather an army of streamers 01:55 Yep 01:56 Our yasuo didn't know how his ult works 01:56 I don't get what the hype about him is 01:56 I had enough racist for today 01:56 he's entertaining 01:56 smug in an entertaining way 01:56 Dqmn you dumb dota racist 01:56 he also died to baron earlier 01:56 after taunting it 01:57 He is actually good 01:57 Honestly, the fact the Riot uses him to promote material baffles me 01:57 then he went afk 01:57 i don't think he did 01:57 they 01:57 Why don't I just play on oce -_- 01:58 well 01:58 he doesn't get anything or owe anything to Riot 01:58 his YT channel 01:58 was once used to promote Xerath 01:58 err 01:58 Vel'koz 01:58 huh 01:58 aright 01:58 still 01:58 the thing is 01:58 this guy's a better businessman than Ocelote 01:58 and a better player 01:58 as entertaining as he is 01:59 you have to admit, he promotes BM 01:59 among the playerbase 01:59 yeh 01:59 he's not meant for highbrows 01:59 and is not something Riot should want to get behind 01:59 he's essentially the PewDiePie of League 02:00 more like SivHD 02:00 except the only bad thing PewDiePie promotes is talking about dicks all the time 02:00 both has an army 02:00 bleh, SivHD 02:00 how about the fact that PDP screams rape all the time 02:00 That voice can control the world 02:00 well, SivHD is similar to PewDiePie 02:00 in the fact that their humour got bland 02:00 Yes 02:00 "Its more fun in the philippines as long as you don't play any Online multiplayer game" 02:01 Siv hd scream dick and rape and fake screaming 02:01 is that why his viewer counts are sinking harder than Naut's anchor? 02:01 all I know is 02:02 I pretty much hate these people as players and entertainers, but that's just me 02:02 that's called "being a highbrow" 02:02 you're not alone 02:02 I find Trick2g a bad influence, he has his merits 02:03 I dont like trick or pdp 02:03 but other wise, the people who try to follow in his footsteps are... well, you know 02:03 I don't even know trick 02:03 I must admit though, I used to watch Trick quite a bit 02:03 :D 02:03 but that was because I wanted to learn how to Udy 02:03 Udyr* 02:03 i kinda like trick 02:04 he's what i watch when i'm bored 02:04 hi zor 02:04 and i'm bored most of the time 02:04 http://www.hearthpwn.com/news/604-value-town-finale-hearthstone-dev-interview-versus yaaaaay 02:04 Hi ozuar 02:04 hm 02:05 people seem to regard our new president as a metalhead 02:05 technically, he is 02:05 The next expansion for hs is a 100 cards pack 02:06 oh THAT'S why Imgur was banned on several internet providers 02:06 our current comm minister is a bloody hypocrite 02:07 Why? 02:08 he banned vimeo, reddit, imgur, and other things 02:09 but 02:09 was caught 02:09 what the hell chat 02:09 trying to type here 02:09 pron 02:09 he watched that 02:09 on his ipad 02:09 during meetings 02:10 hm 02:10 So what did he do after that? 02:10 http://i.imgur.com/3pWWBrg.jpg 02:10 this is the new president 02:10 he didn't do nothing 02:10 So I'm gonna support Liss now 02:10 Because peer pressure and I really wanna Liss 02:11 DO I MAX W 02:11 Q 02:11 Q w e 02:11 ok 02:11 frost queen or ball? 02:11 it's an item named after you 02:12 of course you pick that one 02:12 Fair enough' 02:12 rito pls dravenous hydra 02:13 Would granting allies tenacity as an innate be strong or weak 02:13 maybe like 5/10/15% 02:13 but then again 5 is hella weak 02:13 10/15/20 02:16 Hi rin 02:16 entirely depends on its numbers if its strong or weak 02:16 regardless of its strength though it's a pretty badly designed passive 02:16 power without gameplay 02:17 support Lissandra 02:17 he's gonna get screwed 02:18 that Q is suboptimal for poking 02:24 hm 02:25 huh 02:25 remember when i said 02:25 youpron is interested in picking up a team 02:25 if they did, they would have the best uniforms 02:25 i'm not even joking, look 02:26 http://i.imgur.com/Ct1B0f7.jpg 02:26 it looks like a short-sleeved wetsuit 02:27 the crap 02:27 tell me that's not a great looking uniform 02:28 it's better than most of the current team shirts 02:28 honestly, it's an average looking one 02:29 tell me a good team shirt then 02:29 most of them looks like a team shirt 02:29 this looks like something i'd wear on public 02:31 none of the team shirts are good, though I like the look of Korean teams' uniforms 02:31 look comfy, and snug somehow 02:31 this YP shirt you linked is on par with Fnatic's 02:32 which is one of the better ones 02:32 the only team shirt i like on the LCS are the Wolves' and Complexity's 02:33 "Applies spell effects as a damage over time ability. 02:33 Hextech Revolver item.png Spell vamp is fully applied. 02:33 Rylai's Crystal Scepter item.png Rylai's Crystal Scepter will apply a 15% slow." 02:33 Something in starcall's ability details 02:36 i especially like Complexity's 02:36 red/black is a good color scheme 02:37 eh, draven 02:37 i changed the template a little bit back 02:37 it may have broken some champ's details 02:37 i noticed it on sona's details too 02:37 Yeah it said area of damage instead of area of effect when i checked 02:37 SO I changed it 02:37 THANKS SWAIN PAGE 02:38 area of damage? 02:38 lol? 02:38 i was wondering why it would show that 02:38 you'd have to be trolling to get it to show more than one type 02:39 when it doesnt belong 02:48 nutella! <3 02:48 overrated 02:48 no u 02:48 Shaw 02:48 ozu 02:48 shaw 02:48 Why randomly say nutella? 02:48 us 02:48 13/2/10 (quinn) 02:49 i am eating it 02:49 and 02:49 i was legendary end game 02:49 i must 02:49 show 02:49 my love for it 02:49 my town has a nutella cafe 02:49 annd that was the last bite 02:49 nom 02:49 wut 02:49 quinn is op, thats clearly not an achievement 02:49 >:( 02:49 i had a nutella cake once 02:50 :3 02:50 it was meh 02:50 Shaw 02:50 i was so close to making a zephyr build 02:50 i liked the nutella bread rolls tho 02:50 mmm 02:50 now I'm hungry 02:50 for nutella toast 02:50 but no, I eat rice all day 02:50 ick, rice. 02:50 I also want Nutella 02:50 Fuck you both. 02:51 what's wrong with rice az? :( 02:51 I'm sick of it 02:51 Shaw 02:51 feed me 02:51 eh, understandable 02:51 your soooooul 02:51 though imo rice is only as boring as the stuff you eat it with 02:52 i had rice with salt once 02:52 Well Az can't eat anything 02:52 salt and nothing else 02:52 Other than rice 02:52 Or his organs fail 02:53 so many goddamn efficiency II pickaxes 02:53 when I die 02:53 i want fortune dangit 02:53 I want my body cooked 02:53 and served to a half-dragon 02:53 O_O 02:53 er 02:53 would make sense if she's into vore 02:53 why do you want shyvana to eat your corpse 02:54 shaw 02:54 i wanna join 02:54 :c 02:54 so that I will forever be a part of her 02:54 but you cant cus you cant mod 02:54 that my anger may be her strength 02:54 i downloaded the mod thing 02:54 eh 02:54 i SUPPOSE i could set up a person ftblite2 server 02:54 though it'll be pretty boring for me 02:55 Shaw, EUW :3 02:55 it might work 02:55 ideally you'd mod your vanilla launcher and just join me on my custom server 02:55 LOOOOL. 02:55 http://assets.shareacoke.com/image/draven-cc-sq.png 02:55 but that's complicated 02:55 I'd like a coke right now 02:55 I tried Vi, Caitlyn.. 02:55 draven actually is a name ya know 02:55 not common but its there 02:56 what language is it from? 02:56 or..if that makes sense 02:56 English... 02:57 speak of the devil 02:57 Now I want a coke 02:57 But Nowhere near to buy one 02:57 SHiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit 02:57 no shops open for me 02:57 bleh 02:58 * Akali punches Shaw 02:58 ow 02:58 whoa wtf 02:58 why you hit me 02:58 ? 02:58 * Draven, the Glorious Executioner gives Shaw a mustache to ease some of the pain 02:58 Teyler. c: 02:58 1) because you didn't answer 02:58 http://assets.shareacoke.com/image/quinn-cc-sq.png 02:58 Staches are awesome 02:58 2) because fun 02:58 but you never asked me anything 02:58 :3 02:58 Shaw, EUW >:V 02:59 * Bloodstrider punches akali 02:59 * Akali dodge. 02:59 HA 02:59 I hi 02:59 * Bloodstrider has sotd before rework 02:59 I wish someone would share a coke with me 02:59 I have a soup 02:59 a lovely chicken and leek soup 02:59 I've a question about LoL 02:59 * Akali pours soup on you 02:59 >:V 02:59 ask. 03:00 shoot 03:00 and iak 03:00 i cant 03:00 oh a question 03:00 too laggy before 6 03:00 fine 03:01 * Bloodstrider drinks all the souop 03:01 im sad i can't just pump resonant ender in directly 03:01 gnar transforms in mega gnar, and he has more lives etc. 03:01 you mean he has more health? 03:01 yes 03:01 mhm 03:01 :o 03:01 http://assets.shareacoke.com/image/sona-cc-sq.png 03:01 and after a few minitus he get more lives when he transforms 03:02 that's the mechanic 03:02 hm, i'm going to start watching blazblue 03:02 he heals when he transforms 03:02 for example, the first time he get 100 lives seconds time 150 03:02 have fun I guess 03:02 because is max health was increased 03:02 now i'm confused 03:02 like when you ult someone with Lulu 03:02 it's not a heal, it's technically a "health increase" 03:03 ok 03:03 but why is that sometimes bigger than other times 03:03 it shouldn't be 03:03 Dirk. 03:03 i dont understand what you mean by 'after a few minutes' 03:03 it's just visual i guess 03:03 do you just mean after he's gained levels? 03:03 the amount of health he gains when transforming increases per level 03:03 it's probably that 03:03 because it scales with that 03:04 ok 03:04 so it depends on your level 03:04 i thought that was obvious lol :P 03:04 not for me XD 03:04 says in the ability description 03:04 i thought it was, but i didn't know it for sure 03:05 the abilitie description doesn't say that it depends on your level 03:07 bah 03:07 butters ain't here 03:07 was going to ask if he's played the five nights thing 03:08 Five nights at scary 03:09 ye i'm watching markiplier's let's play 03:09 watched that, now it's jacksepticeye's 03:09 brb 03:09 and by watching 03:10 i mean "listening to their reactions while i'm doing something else" 03:11 Freddy's? 03:13 yeh 03:19 Scary stuff 03:20 bye 03:21 Well I just finished stuff for soraka rework i was doing 03:21 yaaaaaaaaaaay 03:21 Now back to being stuck at brolaf 03:31 sleepy 03:39 well i'm off now 03:40 G'night ~ 03:56 so 03:56 I found myself watching warcraft lore 03:56 for some reason 03:57 i found myselr 03:57 loving gnar 03:58 told you he's fun 04:00 he is not just fun 04:00 he is some next level ruling top lane 04:00 even tho i lost the game 04:00 I'd find him fun if I had the 209 IP i needed for him 04:01 what do you think of his balance in power? 04:04 his balanced 04:04 hes_ 04:05 hes damage is great, hes tankyness while being mega gnar is great and he is mobile 04:06 his* 04:07 yeah 04:07 mn 04:08 alrighty then 04:08 imma go to bed 04:08 night 04:10 Playing with someone named Harry Houdini 04:50 Oyasumi 04:52 今日は 友達 04:52 Hello rin 04:53 today.. something something? 04:53 hello oj. 04:54 最近どう？ 04:55 english butters 04:56 分かった 04:56 So how everybody tonight? 04:58 Was testing out japanese keyboard 04:58 Sorry if i anger you rin 04:58 not at all 05:01 Now to make some tea 05:04 green tea ? 05:04 Nah 05:04 Just regular tea 05:05 Dip it with biscuit 05:05 Hi general 05:05 Cant sleep for some reason 05:06 sup and why 05:07 Hello! 05:08 hi 05:08 So is everyone on this wikia chat always quiet too? 05:09 Just doing other stuff 05:09 We are always watching 05:09 Ah, and like most other wikia chats, the main focus is not always the wiki's content, amirte? 05:10 Yes 05:10 yea 05:10 We deviate into other topics a lot. 05:11 Which is perfectly normal, why have a chatroom only meant for talking about 1 topic 05:11 that's not what chatrooms are for 05:12 anyways i was just gonna talk about league here if it was the topic at hand, but oh well, I guess I'll take my leave 07:34 i would love to 07:34 if my brothers comp wasnt acting jewish 07:35 cant even upd8 properly without getting stopped by his pronz 07:35 then feed it few $ and it shall be solved, no? 07:36 no 07:36 i need goldz 07:36 to please the jewcomp 08:06 brb 08:22 ded shet? 08:22 http://linarsis.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Jooz-Juice-Package-demo-522x500.png 08:41 wai 08:44 wai wat 08:45 teh 08:49 so we could look back to these here chat logs 08:49 and feel nostalgic 08:50 what logs 08:50 egg nogs 08:50 wait, weren't you banished from your house 08:50 I was 08:50 I'm holding an old couple hostage 08:50 and using their internet 08:50 :o 08:52 there's no turning back now 08:52 i only joined a couple months back 08:52 lol 08:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2giLQtjIxxc 08:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmSqoc2evd8 08:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPQ6O37cn5A 08:54 and as a personal favourite, 08:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pipMEAUsNYw 08:55 rink sbam 08:56 http://media.tumblr.com/22652a0f11caf24aad8260af15d85591/tumblr_inline_n9ntbvhPGG1sz820d.png 08:56 ? 08:57 no feels allowed 08:57 ? still stands 08:58 dont you understand 08:58 no feels allowed 08:58 feel what 08:58 feels 08:58 feel feel 08:58 2 feels 08:59 not allowed 09:01 here 09:01 have some feels 09:01 http://youtu.be/D36JUfE1oYk 09:01 no 09:01 not allowed 09:01 you cant tell me what to do 09:02 he could 09:02 you'll just ignore it htough 09:03 stop oppressing my rights to opress you 09:03 stop pressing keyboard keys 09:04 your attempts at stopping the oppression are against the lawl 09:04 loli 09:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itmNiTwHOsM 09:08 lolizk left 09:09 *lawlizk 09:09 soon i may rule the chat with a jelly hand 09:09 not on mai watch 09:10 i can't find link and i keep disconnecting 09:11 feilawl 09:11 lawllkcs 09:11 mylittlelawl 09:11 ninjalawl 09:11 lawlteh 09:12 That constitutes as spam 09:12 shut the fuck up 09:12 it would be lawlkcs 09:12 :( 09:12 or lawlilkcs 09:12 you disturbed me... 09:12 thou hath failed 09:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvbzgoCTAjA 09:12 i found this 09:13 had to rewind: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-4n4kZeF2U 09:19 oh right 09:19 how long 09:19 a day 09:19 lol 09:19 is that even valid 09:20 what do you mean 09:20 isn't it kick ban 09:20 it's far from his first offense 09:20 o 09:20 I could ban him for months if I wanted to 09:21 what's a simple food to cook 09:22 grains 09:22 cereals 09:23 cereals 09:23 noodles 09:23 whose first offense 09:23 you 09:24 Lawli's 09:24 yes, please do ban him 09:25 psyk 09:26 wait 09:26 i don't understand how penny's hair works 09:26 why did you ban him? 09:26 "spam" 09:26 to be fair he did 09:26 first it was link spam 09:26 then it was username span 09:26 so it'snot really uncalled for 09:26 let's just say 09:26 which can also be seen as harrassment 09:26 except that it COULD have been overlooked, but 09:26 harassment 09:26 "spam and repeatedly being an idiot with extreme prejudice" 09:26 idk, it doesn't matter for him does it 09:26 cause nobody likes him 09:27 like I said, I'd gladly ban him for much longer 09:27 but well 09:27 http://www.creativeuncut.com/gallery-12/art/awdor-penny.jpg it's just a bowlcut 09:27 hail Satan 09:27 back hair i mean 09:27 is it like short cutting in the back 09:27 or just short hair 09:28 triangular closing on the neck 09:28 but shorter than a mullet 09:28 oo 09:28 i think i might get it 09:28 but no matter 09:28 i suck at this 09:29 slurp slurp 09:29 yes 09:30 also your link auto links to main page 09:30 can't see shit 09:30 oh 09:30 well 09:30 alright then 09:31 carp 09:31 it was the only one I found where you actually see her legs 09:31 fish 09:31 i hoard horses on mc servers 09:31 its a bad habit 09:32 hi pilkcs 09:32 have you taken your pills today 09:32 https://i.ytimg.com/vi/JSGTBFf4D4s/hqdefault.jpg there 09:32 terrible quality 09:33 yes 09:33 and you barely see the hair 09:33 yeep 09:33 yeep 09:33 oh 09:33 i did it again 09:33 super fast double tap 09:33 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090516165925/advancewars/images/3/31/Penny.jpg 09:33 that's the one i'm looking at 09:34 holy shit, her face is so hard 09:34 holy shit, her face is so hard 09:34 :| 09:34 fuck this chat 09:34 it's somewhat slim and not slim at the same time 09:35 izk too pro fast fingermaster 09:35 well, she's a more or less underfed adult with severe brain damage and the clothing of a 6 years old 09:35 soooooo 09:36 seveere 09:39 welp 09:39 pokemon made a slowpoke music video 09:39 leenk 09:39 D: 09:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ce5mRvkAePU 09:43 :) 09:50 http://smashboards.com/data/news/writer/venus/leak1.jpg 09:50 leak on smash4 09:50 on characters 09:50 access DENIED 09:51 wut 09:51 it might not be real 09:51 but its interesting 09:52 just press enter a second time 09:52 that's a rather obvious fake 09:53 what makes you say that 09:53 pacman? 09:53 pacman is in smash 4 09:53 just sayin 09:54 I know he is 09:54 (talking to iz) 09:54 no, it's how the selection is presentend and how the character portraits are wildly inconsistent 09:54 okay psyk 09:55 uh 09:55 i failed the first time 09:55 failiing the second 09:55 mostly because i can only draw 1 head shape 09:55 which is a huge problemo 09:55 a lot of artist who keep to the "mange" style have it 09:55 take akiro toriyama 09:56 jhe can do, what 09:56 five faces ? 09:56 5 is 500% of 1 09:57 he must be like 09:57 idk 09:57 at least professional 09:57 since stuff 09:57 ...he's the guy who made dragon ball ? 09:57 so yes, i guess 09:57 so yes, i guess 09:57 seroiusly, what's with this shit 09:57 meanwhile, yukito kishiro never draws two faces alike 09:58 and is all around frekkin' amazing at drawing period 09:58 is that the artist for penny 09:58 is that the artist for penny 09:58 fuckin 09:58 why 09:58 why chat 09:58 just 09:58 no 09:58 it's the guy who makes gunnm 09:58 no clue who that is 09:58 no clue who that is 09:59 at this point i doubt it's double tap 10:00 http://passionementmangas.p.a.pic.centerblog.net/i1bl3u93.jpg he also has a thing for phallic imagery 10:01 i hate that wing so much 10:01 anyway, where 10:02 ain't seein no dick 10:02 placement of swohord? 10:02 yes 10:02 also, failpic 10:02 it's someone 10:02 who copypasted 10:02 the character in front of a pic of wings --" 10:03 oh 10:04 http://nhetic.files.wordpress.com/2011/10/gunnm-last-order_15.jpg 10:05 left side? 10:06 what left side 10:07 nvm then 10:08 http://animebot.everyboty.net/pix/2933.jpg 10:08 http://emotibot.net/pix/1726.png 10:09 flan as staple food sounds pretty nice to be honest 10:09 it's filled to the brim with nanomachines who will kill everyone who ate some should he get killed 10:09 granted, he IS hard to kill, what about having clones ready to open everywhere on the planet 10:10 lol 10:10 kill as in all of the clones? 10:11 yeah 10:11 and he regularly makes more just in case 10:11 sounds rather hard to do indeed 10:11 and backups of his brain 10:12 http://wiki.rippersanime.info/Sergio/nova%20x.jpg 10:12 flan is power ! 10:13 http://33.media.tumblr.com/90fb4f1830ff5357763b19cc0e570726/tumblr_n5czkafCsj1rfs2gbo1_500.jpg 10:13 http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb8i93msuL1qmrf3bo1_1280.jpg 10:16 http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lul75uLFqn1qmrf3bo1_500.jpg last one 10:18 ugly bags of mostly water 10:18 lol 10:19 there's this one incredibly well delived scene where on guy says "human people... are cattle" while cozily drinking a hot cocoa 10:19 human beings* 10:21 bagu 10:21 sleeping bag 10:22 bodybag 10:22 body bag bag carrying bag 10:23 I totally have a relevant comic about this 10:23 but it might be nsfw 10:23 a comic about bags 10:24 sounds interesting 10:24 http://www.twogag.com/comics/2014-08-22-TGAG_473_Beer_Goggles.jpg 10:24 a bag of scrotum crarying scrotum 10:24 screee 10:25 a bag on a bag in a bag? 10:25 bag on bag action 10:26 bag on bag violence 10:26 yo dawg 10:26 punching bag hitting a punching bag 10:27 plastic bag suffocating a paper bag 10:28 mundo 10:28 well we can agree that as far as bag jokes go, we have this one in the bag 10:28 pffff 10:29 good one 10:32 speaking of "it's in the bag" 10:32 dota 2 10:33 what about it 10:33 why does everyone say it 10:33 "it's in the bag!" 10:36 we may never know 10:36 it's a taunt 10:36 ok nvm 10:37 oh 10:37 what is in the bag 10:38 the game 10:38 oh 10:38 oh 10:38 i don't get it 10:39 lrnuridioms 10:41 o 10:42 http://www.explosm.net/db/files/Comics/Kris/matthew720.png 10:43 lol 11:49 wut ? 11:50 yes? 11:50 yer ready for tomorrow ? 11:50 need something? (voice line #1) 11:50 wait 11:50 its tomrrow? 11:50 i thought it was sunday 11:50 well 11:50 we're saturday 11:50 it's on sndays 11:50 sundays* 11:50 ohh 11:51 so what time is it there? 11:52 1.52 PM 11:52 or AM 11:52 whichever is in the morning 11:56 am is the morning hours 11:56 pm is afternoon 11:57 so right now its 6:57 pm 11:57 which means its almost night 11:59 liar 11:59 it's almost 8pm 12:00 time zone kitty 12:00 time zones 12:01 and that when the winter solstice hits 6pm is sunset 12:01 (the midwest is a cruel place) 12:03 meanwhile over here its 5:03 12:03 am or pm? 12:03 pm 12:03 9:30 on a sunday morning 12:09 feels so much later though 12:27 i remember i had a fed enemy gnar 12:27 and he did 0 damage in mega form 12:28 maybe thats cause he was going more for a heavy tank route 12:28 no idea why cause their team was snowballing like crazy 12:33 hey general 12:33 i figured out how to get it back 12:33 because i had my banking number from my mail 12:33 thank you mail 12:34 glad it worked out 12:34 for some odd reason it wasnt the super secure password i had 12:35 or have 12:35 but i changed it to that 12:37 ohh 12:38 AND IT WAS MY OLD CREDIT CARD NUMBER 12:38 aka dont leave your paypal alone for awhile 12:41 I never leave my playpal alone i use it for my 360 as well so i always end up using it 12:51 Anybody home? 12:53 Hey Gar- err Draven. 12:53 hi 12:53 So I just bought a MTG starter deck that came with two packs... anybody play? 12:58 used to 01:01 I got a weird scry deck. I like the mechanic though. 01:03 This was the foil the deck gave me: http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=380494 02:44 * Draven, the Glorious Executioner breaks the ice 02:44 (Lissandra) : :< 04:20 so how long has it been silent now 04:20 also do I max boomerang on gnar? 04:47 that or W 04:53 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=1041562&d=1407531566 04:53 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=1050860&d=1408425839 04:53 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=1037839&d=1407298283 04:53 BEST URGOT SKIN EVER: http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=1037837&d=1407298214 05:12 14 more IP yaaaaaaaay 05:17 hi akali 05:17 14 more IP for gnar and then freedom 05:17 hi 05:17 alrighty 05:17 have fun 05:18 I also lost to a cait who built 2 IE, 3 PD, and a last whisper 05:19 THE CRITS ARE REAL 05:19 :V 05:22 http://lolfreerp.com/ - Check out this page with free RP codes :) Only three steps in 5 mins and you will get your code free!! VISIT, DOWNLOAD AND ENJOY BETTER GAME! 05:22 ............. 05:22 Mod pls 05:23 k 05:23 that was a nice timing 05:26 XCAM is 75% off Steam 05:26 you mean XCom 05:26 Borderlands is like, 5 bucks 05:26 you know I like to mispell things on purpose 05:26 right? 05:27 then again i'm bored of that already 05:27 XCAM might be another game 05:29 bleh 05:30 I got gifted a Windranger set 05:30 or the way someone from Jersey say XCom 05:30 I got xenonauts of an indie sale 05:30 from* 05:30 ohey 05:30 Civ5 is on sale too 05:30 "what the new Xcom wish they were" 05:30 and indeed, I am in the process of sulking 05:30 it ain't awful 05:30 because the game kicked my ass hard 05:34 should've read the synopsis on Black Dynamite 05:34 almost showed that on the big screen 05:34 develop 05:35 i don't get it 05:35 http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=HexvumJV5Kg 05:35 unrelated 05:35 aright 05:35 also 05:35 develop = explain 05:36 Black Dynamite is a blacksploitation movie 05:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptL1-9bbEJI 05:36 wat 05:36 move, not series 05:36 "oh hey it's comedy, must be good" 05:36 five minutes in, sex scene 05:37 "it's comedy, must be good" 05:37 may I advise 05:37 the watching of the inspector gadget movie 05:37 What's the number above your team's KDA in the stats screen mean 05:37 did 05:38 which one tho 05:38 which will clean this misconception from your mind with extreme prejudice 05:38 the one with Matthew Broderick or the second one 05:38 the one where the electronics are powered by LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURV 05:38 Kid's comedy movies 05:38 has like, 33% of being actually good 05:38 maybe even less 05:39 Draven 05:39 in HotS? 05:39 top right? 05:39 isn't that your resources 05:40 in league 05:40 that would be your FPS, no? 05:40 or ping 05:41 No I mean post-game 05:41 post game lobby 05:41 wins/losses 05:42 your total wins/losses in that queue-type 05:42 ............ 05:42 Up til now 05:42 I had no idea 05:43 :| 05:44 |: 05:46 I:I 05:46 that's impressive 05:46 i'm watching Periscope Down atm 05:46 hard to believe they filmed this with near zero sfx 05:47 also Kelsey Grammer 05:51 hm 05:55 what're we all :| ing about 05:55 Konnichiwa tomodachi 05:56 Shaw 05:56 hug :D 05:56 * Shaw Fujikawa punch 05:57 * Akali dodge 05:57 jerk 05:57 :< 05:57 Go shaw go 05:57 * Shaw Fujikawa haymaker 05:57 * IloveOrangeJuice was punched 05:58 IM SORRY OJ 05:58 AZEI MADE ME DO IT 05:58 why are you making hay 05:58 Its a type of punch veh 05:59 Shaw is Muradin 05:59 oshit 05:59 dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun 05:59 tis indeed a type of punch 05:59 Why is it called a haymaker 06:00 * Akali tickles Shaw 06:00 >:3 06:00 i have no idea 06:00 * Shaw Fujikawa flail 06:00 A hay-maker punch is a wide swinging punch where you put shoulder power and your weight into it much like using a scythe that is used to cut hay 06:00 Flail was supereffective! 06:01 Akali takes _____ damage 06:01 The name is derived from the motion, which mimics the action of manually cutting hay by swinging a scythe- wikipedia 06:01 I'm picturing Shaw swinging his arms wildly 06:01 like a madman 06:01 Depends on how manly his arm is 06:02 its not very manly :( 06:02 im a scrawny geek 06:02 * Akali hugs Shaw 06:02 awww 06:02 but you're my scrawny geek 06:02 Then shaw punches deal 50% less damage 06:02 hi Rin 06:02 Hi rin 06:02 hi rin 06:03 and matt 06:03 hi 06:03 Hi matttttttttttttttttttttty 06:03 hello 06:05 hello 06:05 Rin Rin 06:05 * Akali rolls rin into a banana tart 06:06 Hmmmmmmmmmmm 06:06 banana tarts............. 06:07 :) 06:07 06:10 * Bloodstrider happily rolls into the tart 06:10 sweet~ 06:12 * Akali covers Rin in tart 06:12 * Akali eats tart 06:12 yummm~ 06:12 :3 06:13 now 06:13 to make Sharon 06:13 into a Shawrtcake 06:13 you're hilarious azri 06:13 no, really 06:13 so funny 06:13 im dying here 06:13 :3 06:13 I try 06:14 Wait 06:14 that was cannibalism wasn't it 06:14 sharon? 06:14 pretty much 06:16 who is sharon 06:16 * Bloodstrider is reborn 06:16 me 06:16 Not really. 06:16 fool 06:16 when it's needed 06:16 i can turn into a banana 06:16 becoming a non-human 06:17 suitable for vegetarian consumer purposes. 06:17 bloodnana ? 06:17 I heard of bloodoranges 06:17 but this is ridiculous 06:18 you unpeel it and its just blood 06:18 also 06:18 i think i prefer gelnana 06:18 it's Nubanana 06:18 http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m43by6VeW31r6qh6zo1_500.jpg 06:18 el psy congroooo 06:19 hello 06:19 hiya 06:19 gelnana 06:19 is basically zac 06:20 zac travel through time 06:20 (Wukong) : So, Zac is a banana? 06:20 (Zac) : Nobody expects the banana. 06:20 Okabe would be confused and delighted if he saw zac probably 06:21 I got a relevant link 06:22 http://woodyafterhours.com/gummy/worm/ 06:23 (Wukong) : *eats Zac* 06:23 jello! 06:24 3/4/29 (nautilus) 06:25 Gelbanana steins gate 06:25 yus 06:26 Rin 06:26 Shaw 06:28 Az 06:28 Shaw 06:28 what 06:28 matt 06:29 * Akali bakes Shaw into a Shawrtcake 06:29 wut 06:29 I'm bored, entertain me 06:29 :3 06:29 wut isnt here 06:29 :p 06:29 how do you bake someone into a cake 06:30 you throw their corpse, or living body, into the batter 06:30 Like cruella devil? 06:30 deville* 06:32 ew 06:32 puppy coats 06:32 :( 06:32 Yep 06:32 Puppy coat 06:33 * Akali makes a yordle coat 06:33 * IloveOrangeJuice bodyslap azri 06:34 * Akali dodge 06:34 the hell is a bodyslap 06:34 i was gonna ask the same thing 06:34 like an openhanded bodyslam? 06:34 he prolly mean bodyslam ( a physical normal type attack with a base 80 power and 30% chance of paralysis ) 06:35 * IloveOrangeJuice bodyslap v2 azri 06:36 he has aerilate 06:36 * Akali parry 06:36 and then you get jirachislam 06:36 flying type 06:36 60% of pain 06:37 * IloveOrangeJuice bodyslam v3 on azri 06:37 * Akali is now immune 06:38 * IloveOrangeJuice throw azri a fish 06:38 Psyk 06:38 TW + Ironhead 06:38 Tw? 06:38 im no good at hearthstone :( 06:39 thunderwave 06:39 * Akali feeds fish to Shibby 06:39 (nami) : feesh? 06:39 Who is shibby? 06:39 Cannibalism 06:40 mermaids eat feesh 06:40 what else would they eat? 06:40 Turtle? 06:40 Shibby is one of the hottest ladies I know 06:40 Well no suprise 06:40 shibana? 06:40 sometimes, she's literally on fire. 06:40 :3 06:41 Shybana 06:41 Since fish eat fish food 06:41 Shybanana 06:41 Shynabana 06:42 The hottest girl i know is probaly 06:42 Shynabanana 06:42 My best friend 06:43 I'm picturing Shyvana 06:43 in a banana suit 06:43 now she's pissed 06:43 * Akali flee 06:43 banana splits on fire? 06:44 Firenasplit 06:46 :3 06:47 Shyvana X Ryuu 06:47 Hue 06:47 (Shyvana) : He was delicious 06:47 (Quinn) : Shibby! 06:47 (Shyvana) : That was a joke. I don't even know who this "Riyoo" is 06:47 Ryuu = dragon in kanji 06:48 Shyvana is bi 06:48 I know what Shyvana is 06:48 I mean 06:48 Ryuu is 06:48 was just a joke on Shyvana not knowing 06:48 jeez 06:48 anyway 06:48 ingame 06:48 brb 06:48 Boo shyvana 06:48 shyvana is hungy 06:49 Shyvana is hungary 06:59 mhm 07:27 well sleepy time 07:31 Welp 07:31 1st time gnar is 13/10/12 07:36 nice 07:58 Bow ties are cool 07:58 :D 08:06 welp 08:06 it is now time 08:06 for LEBANESE FOOD 08:13 wub 08:17 hm 08:18 ? 08:21 tch 08:25 wub again 08:26 net is acting up 08:26 :( 08:29 . 08:51 hm 08:51 wb 09:18 wb akali and hi raku 09:19 net 09:19 has been 09:19 acting up 09:19 urgh 09:19 Hello 09:27 hi thunder 09:28 hello 09:38 hihi 10:11 Just won a game as gnar yaaaaaaaaaaay 10:11 15/11/20 and managed to steal baron because enemy mundo smited too early 10:12 And got lucky since I didn't pay attention if tf's ult was up 10:14 brb 10:14 errr 10:14 gtg 10:17 Nvm, back on mobile 10:17 Jukes 10:17 Hmmmm 10:17 people are nicer in PH on team builder 10:17 I did not see anyone trashtalk anything in that game 10:25 how's it going definitely not teh 10:38 hi oj 10:38 woah 10:38 games workshop IS desperate for money 10:38 they just released the warhammer equivalent of the god emperor 10:38 from 40K 10:39 and no, not sigmar 10:39 much more powerful 10:48 SUP FEI 10:49 hello 10:49 http://www.games-workshop.com/en-GB/Nagash?_requestid=1817024 behold GW's ultimate cash cow 04:44 what 04:45 nid? 04:49 Interesting, that Trick wannabe was actually good 04:54 Gniht guys 05:57 well 05:57 hey Mineko, Ninja 05:57 I'm off for a bit 06:00 Teh 06:02 Huh? this chat's still alive? 06:03 eh? 06:03 Ozuar 06:03 We logging again? 06:03 Hmm? 06:03 What are you talking about? 06:04 StealthTeh's presesnce. 06:04 oh that 06:04 evening 06:04 hi Mineker. 06:04 it developed sentience and now goes by "Stealth X" 06:05 goes on about how "Teh was its slave name" 06:05 * TehAnonymous shrugs 06:05 It's probably just a phase 06:05 Watch out, soon it will enslave us all with robot suits 06:09 hi 06:09 hello 06:10 i really need to learn how to carry on my own T.T 06:10 how can one lose game where he goes 3/0/4 06:11 when the rest of your team is 1/6 06:11 each 06:11 http://matchhistory.eune.leagueoflegends.com/en/#match-details/EUN1/926596000/41537987 06:12 2/14/8 annie 06:12 :D 06:12 I have not noticed in game 06:12 she was 2/14 06:13 whole map is filled with her corpses 06:13 she die top mid and bot, almost as if she had no lane 06:14 the bans 06:14 look weird 06:14 don't look at me 06:14 I was also confused 06:15 but I don't believe bans are worth anything at my ELO 06:15 Your whole team was outplayed 06:15 Annie was just one piece of the issue 06:15 Goldless Sejuani being another one. 06:15 ? 06:15 I was support seju 06:15 Yeah 06:16 Goldless 06:16 Sejuani needs items to be any real threat. 06:16 I was behind in gold because we have not scored kills since enemy started grouping 06:16 Otherwise she's just an ult bot 06:16 needs AP* 06:16 No Teh. 06:16 ;o 06:17 and I mean we have not scored any kill at all - I was 3/0/4 at the end of laning phase, and 15 minutes later, we have scored like 3 kills and all of them I had assists in 06:18 and Honestly, I had Locket and Face, which added solid utility 06:21 I believe biggest problem of team was actually Khazix 06:22 because he flamed, cried and kept being jerk for whole game 06:30 heya 06:30 o: 06:30 mono! 06:30 hai 06:30 maaaaatt 06:30 wassup 06:30 the ceiling 06:31 :p 06:35 quantum you playing duo ? 06:35 or only solo 06:37 hi kirisame 06:37 heya mineker 06:37 Mineker 06:37 Monor 06:37 * RadarMatt hugs mineko and mono 06:38 man 06:38 ahri is so good :D 06:38 Mono, what server are you on again? 06:38 NA 06:39 oh 06:39 okay 06:44 what is it? 06:45 MIneker 06:45 huggggg 06:46 *hug* 06:46 :3 06:46 how's Anibia 06:47 sitting on my desk 06:50 watcha up to 06:52 great 06:52 just got promoted to silver 06:53 only 4 tiers to go 06:54 grinding marvel 06:54 just today they announced that the game will be shut down in 2 months 06:56 in return, they have a 2 month event that is rather generous in real world cash 06:56 currency, that is 07:05 grreat 07:05 boo+ 07:12 hey Fei 07:12 wb 07:12 hey 07:15 gotta go 07:16 goodbye 08:30 look at :d 2014 08 23